When I Grow Up
by vampyremiyu
Summary: Following the end of the manga, Akito tries to deal with growing insecurites while Shigure tries to hold their relationship together. Possible spoilers for those who have not read chapters 97/98 and/or finished the manga. ShigurexAkito.
1. A Child's Wish

WHEN I GROW UP  
A Fruits Basket Fanfic

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Many thanks to fellow LJ user, loritakitochan, for the gentle push to write a more relaxed and romantic AkiGure fanfic. I hope this will be to your liking (and everyone else's). WARNING for LEMON content in later chapters. THIS IS NON LEMON CHAPTER. SPOILERS for those unfamiliar with chapter 97 and higher of the manga. This chapter is told from Akito's point of view, and she may appear OOC for some. A Standard Disclaimer follows the chapter.

--

Chapter 1 - A Child's Wish

--

The stars don't look any different tonight than they did years ago. Funny, I used to wish on those stars as a little girl. What did I wish for?

To be a little girl.

Something I was never allowed to be.

I'm the head of a prosperous and large family. Not because I want to be, but because I was told. And to be the head of a major household such as mine, you're required to be male. Family tradition and all that.

The day my mother had me was probably the worst day of her life. I know this because she's made my life a living hell. That includes making me pretend I'm a boy.

"I hate boys!"

I said that one day when I was --what-- six or seven. My mother had just finished one of her 'why couldn't you have been a boy" tirades. I was dressed like a boy at that point. What more did she want? Her screaming only led to my tears. And my own screaming. I don't think I'd ever talked back to my mother until that day either. "How DARE you--?!"

"I hate you, too!"

My father, gods bless him, tried to console me. He never liked my tears. He granted my every wish, much to my mother's dismay. He wanted me to be a little girl, despite my destiny. Yet I was too upset to smile, even for him.

But it was one of my older cousins √ a male, of course √ that managed the task.

"What's this?"

"It's a promise."

Shigure was always a bit odd, but this seemed really off for him. As one of my older cousins, he'd known my secret since my birth. However, he was not allowed to tell anyone, even within the family.

"A promise?"

The flower in my hand looked foreign. Beautiful, but out of place. Only little girls received flowers. And what did he mean by promise? I wrinkled my nose, but smiled as I inhaled the odor of the flower.

I'd come to understand much later in life.

But not before I caused him, and everyone else around me, pain.

"I am God! Do as I say!"

I've done some really awful things. Hurtful and spiteful acts that cannot be undone. Especially to my younger cousins. They will hate me for life, no doubt. I could go on and on about how I've been hurt, but that is for me to live with. I understand their pain now. Understand their hate.

They need to move on with their lives without me.

And I need to change.

I'm grateful to those few who remain close to me. Some things have changed, but I treasure their companionship, their friendship, and hopefully love. My insecurity has increased with all the changes, and I have a newfound self-loathing, but I'm trying to move on, too.

Shigure kept true to his promise to me long ago. He promised to look out for me. To love me. And through it all, he has done just that. There is one incident I still hold against him. Perhaps I always will. But I hurt him in return, so I suppose we're even.

Our relationship has always been hidden, so getting used to this meeting openly and going out on dates is brand new to me. We've had fun and a few interesting experiences. The first place he took me was to a toy store. Like I'm that little girl he once gave a flower to! HA! I acted even younger, making all the toys in one isle go off, causing a ruckus. To walking out happily holding a stuffed animal: a cute, little dog.

Well, I thought he was cute.

Shigure thought he was being replaced, or so he confessed later.

Our physical relationship has also moved to a more public forum as well. Not that we've had sex in the park or anything -- that grass looks downright uncomfortable -- but I'm somewhat unsure about myself when I'm with Shigure. I was never afraid to kiss him before, but anything touchy-feely in public makes me feel like an exhibitionist. He's been very kind in this regard, but I can feel his frustration.

There's only one way for me to feel comfortable dealing with the public.

But I can no longer pretend to be what I am not.

I suppose adjusting would be easier if I had a closer relationship with my mother. And she's tried to play games with me. To fill my head with bullshit about being afraid of men or some shit. But I cannot listen to her anymore. I need to be rid of her voice in my head.

And I need to be rid of her in my life.

"You cannot do this to me! I am your MOTHER!"

"YOU are not my mother. Go ruin someone else's life."

"You'll regret this! You will!"

Maybe. But at least it will be on my terms. Not hers.

Daddy's little girl is trying to grow up.

"Miss, it's almost time. He'll be here soon."

Even after several months, I'm so not used to this -- wearing a dress. The fabric feels odd against my skin. So different from a kimono, and much more revealing. Is it necessary for most of my shoulders to be exposed? I won't even go into how short the skirt is. And the shoes? How do women walk in such high heels. I think I'm going to fall over every time I take a step.

But I know my date will enjoy it. He's the one who bought it for me!

The sapphire blue pendant around my neck was a gift from Tohru Honda. Soon to be a Sohma if I remember correctly. I may never admit this to anyone, but I'm glad she's in my life. Like everything else of late, it's happened so fast. Her light, her innocence and her love are most welcome in life right now.

The cat...not so much. But I'm dealing with that too.

"Miss?"

"I'll be ready shortly."

The mirror reflects something I've only dreamed of. The dream of a scared, little girl. Daddy would be happy. When I smile in the mirror, I can see him smiling back. I look like the woman I should be.  
I guess the little girl grew up after all.

"Miss, he's here."

"Thank you."

As I walk out the door, I pull my jacket tighter and glance up at the stars. Closing my eyes, I make one last wish.

Well, here goes nothing.

--TO BE CONTINUED--

DISCLAIMER:  
Fruits Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya/HAKUSENSHA -- TV TOKYO -- NAS -- Fruba Project and licensed by FUNimation Productions (anime) and Tokyopop (manga) for distribution in the US and Canada. All characters are used here without permission. No money is being made from this story, so please do not sue.


	2. A Boyish Charm

WHEN I GROW UP  
A Fruits Basket Fanfic

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Many thanks to fellow furuba fan and LJ user, loritakitochan, for the gentle push to write a more relaxed and romantic AkiGure fanfic. I hope this will be to your liking (and everyone else's). WARNING for LEMON content in later chapters. THIS IS NON LEMON CHAPTER. SPOILERS for those unfamiliar with chapter 97/98 of the manga. This chapter is told from Shigure's point of view. A Standard Disclaimer appears at the end of the chapter.

--

Chapter 2 - A Boyish Charm

--

"It'll be finished by Monday."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Mit-chan, have I ever lied to you?"

"Yes!"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. My editor was as overeager as ever. My deadline was actually two weeks away. I thought she'd be happy that I'd have the book completed ahead of schedule.

As the noise dies down, I dare a look over my shoulder. Mit-chan still looks frantic, eyes wide and chest heaving. As the seconds tick by, I can see more of her control returning. After a minute or two, she sighed loudly.

"It'll be finished by Monday," I assured her.

She rang her hands in front of her. "Shigure Sohma, you promise?"

I nodded. "I promise."

I could've handed it to her at that moment had she actually asked for it. But since she didn't. Her loss.

"Now, if you don't mind, I have a date to get ready for."

"A date?"

"You know, when a man takes a woman to dinner before attempting to get her into bed?"

She stood dumbfounded for a moment. Unsure of what to say, she hurriedly departed from the room. Before she left the house I heard her say, "Of course I know what a date is. What kind of moron does he take me for? Pervert."

It made me giggle the entire way to the bath.

Sitting in the tub, the silence of the house settled in. Nearly a year has gone by in this silence. Both of my younger cousins have moved on with their lives. I like having the house to myself. But the silence is deafening sometimes.

Yuki has his own place now. Near the university. I understand he has a serious girlfriend as well. Good for him. I wonder if he's made a move on her yet. HA! Probably not. He's so not like his brother.

Kyo and Tohru moved away not long after. Kazuma was excited to have them. I understand he has them in separate rooms. But I wonder which room gets more use, his or hers. Honestly, I think Tohru is smarter than that. However, I don't think Kyo is so patient. I can just picture him getting frustrated and running off.

I can hear Yuki yelling after him. And then something breaks. Then I hear Tohru trying to reconcile them.

--sigh-- I miss picking on them.

Worse yet, I miss their fighting.

I must be getting old.

And lonely.

I was invited to move back to the main house. However, I value the freedom I have on my own. Sure, I'd have my own quarters and sufficient space. But this house has memories in it that I'm not willing to give up.

I've invited my girlfriend to move in with me. I so enjoy saying the word "girlfriend," even though she's also family. It's finally official after all these years. Everything I've done, I've done for her.

But she's turned me down every time. I guess I can understand. She's used to living in the grand luxury of the main Sohma estate. My humble abode cannot compare.

Still, I secretly wish she would. I love her, more deeply than I have loved anyone else. And it would be great to finally keep her all to myself, in my bedroom, tied to my bed, screaming my name while no one can hear her...

I'm glad the bathwater is now cold.

Time to get ready for our date.

Staring at the new suit on my bed, I try to imagine what she looks like in the outfit Aya helped me pick out for her. Of course, if I think on it too hard, I'll need another bath. In the end, I know she'll be beautiful.

She's been through so much that she deserves that at least.

She revealed herself to the family nearly a year ago. And while her relationships with many of our younger cousins were already tarnished, they haven't improved. I know she doesn't expect them to all come running to her. Not after what she's done to them over the years. But she still needs them. Needs to feel wanted. Loved.

And I'm going to make sure that I'm all she'll ever need.

There was a time when I felt very...dejected. She bedded someone else instead of me. Taking it personally, I returned the favor, bedding someone I knew she'd hate me for. That's why I live here, and she in the main house. I'm sad for that decision.

But I don't regret it.

The past is the past.

And tonight, we're going to move into the future.

The suit is brand new, purchased just for this occasion. The dark brown compliments my skin tone and naturally dark locks. Aya said so himself. I know I look good in a suit, but I needed to look special for tonight.

I want Akito to open up to me.

I want her to have sex in the back seat of the limo.

But most importantly, I want her to say yes!

The driver knocks just as I finish adjusting the jacket cuff. I call out to him and I'm out the door soon after. Thankfully it's not a chilly night. And I don't have to drive. Even though Ha-san forced me to get my own license, I hate driving. The limo suits me just fine.

Though I'm sure that sex in the back seat of a Jaguar could be fun.

The drive takes no time at all. And while servants are running everywhere, I'm told to wait by the car. But I've never done what I've been told. So like the confident man in love I am, I walk towards Akito's rooms.

But halfway there, I halt mid-stride.

She's walking towards me, careful in the heels she's unaccustomed to. The dress is perfect, flowing over her silhouette as she walks. Her hair is longer than I remember, pieces curled to frame her face while the rest is wrapped in a loose bun behind her head. I'm speechless as our eyes meet.

"Hi," I say stupidly.

"Hi," she responds with a bashful smile.

"Sir, Miss, the car is ready."

I offer my arm and she clings to it as we walk to the car. There's no conversation, nothing really to be said. I open the door and assist her inside. There's one instance where I get a nice view of her rear, before following her into the vehicle.

I never denied Mit-chan calling me a pervert, remember?

The ride to the restaurant is equally quite with a few pleasantries interjected. The air inside the limo is calm, and despite the fact she fidgeted in the dress, I kept reassuring her she looked great. After a while she seemed to relax. What surprised me most was when she uttered "thank you" and smoothed her lips over our joined hands. I could feel her steady heartbeat through our clasped hands and wondered if she felt the thundering of mine.

"Sir, we're here."

"Thanks, Taki."

"Please call when you need me."

"Will do."

I stepped outside and offered Akito my hand. As demurely as I've ever seen her, she accepted, stepped out of the limo. The look on her face was one of awe. The restaurant we were enjoying this evening was very modern and swanky. One had to have reservations MONTHS in advance.

And we had the whole place to ourselves for one night.

I said tonight was special.

Opening the door to the restaurant, I make a grand gesture worthy of Aya. Lifting my head just the slightest to make eye contact, I offer a wink and a smile. The blush that rises to her cheeks does not go unnoticed. In fact, it makes my smile grow wider.

"Shall we?"

--TO BE CONTINUED--

DISCLAIMER:  
Fruits Basket is owned by Natsuki Takaya/HAKUSENSHA - TV TOKYO - NAS - Fruba Project and licensed by FUNimation Productions, Ltd (for distribution in the USA and Canada). All copyrights go to them and not me. All characters are used here without permission. No money is being made from this story. Please do not sue.


	3. By Candlelight

WHEN I GROW UP  
A Fruits Basket Fanfic

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Many thanks to fellow furuba fan and LJ user, "loritakitochan," for the gentle push to write a more relaxed and romantic AkiGure fanfic. I hope this will be to your liking (and everyone else's). WARNING for LEMON content in later chapters. THIS IS A NON LEMON CHAPTER. SPOILERS for those unfamiliar with chapters 97/98 and later in the manga. This chapter is told from Akito's point of view. A Standard Disclaimer appears at the end of the chapter.

--

Chapter 3 - By Candlelight

--

"Where is everyone?"

"The host is right there. And the wait staff..."

"I can see them. I mean, where is everyone else?"

Shigure looked smug as he replied, "They have to eat somewhere else tonight."

"How did you manage that?" I really didn't know.

"I made a special reservation."

The staff was upon us the moment we were seated. It made me feel amazing. People to serve my every whim. This was something I was used to. Shigure wasted no time ordering drinks; I didn't recognize the name but it was damn good wine. The server made some wonderful suggestions for appetizers and the meal. I think we ordered half the menu till it was all said and done.

The first course arrived quickly and we made small talk as we ate.

"So how is your new book coming along?"

"It's finished, actually."

"You finished early? Congratulations."

"Thank you. So what have you been doing to stay busy?"

"Kureno was kind enough to send me some files to look through. They're very detailed."

"You were serious about having a bigger hand in the family fortune, I see."

"Dead serious. I hate being bored." I shrugged. "And I think I have an affinity for numbers. Like you do with words."

Shigure leaned over the table and smiled that cocky little smile I'd come to love. "Flattery will get you everywhere this evening."

Something in his eyes told me he wasn't kidding. My stomach suddenly went into somersaults. The sparkle I saw excited me, but the unknown √ what he planned to do √ made me nervous. I smiled shyly over the remains of my soup and tried to focus on the here and now.

Dammit, why couldn't I have worn leather pants? I look good in leather pants! And I just can't get used to feeling...

Like what?

A girl?

_Isn't this what you wished for?_

"Akito?"

"Yes."

"Are you all right?"

"Sure. Why do you ask?"

"You suddenly went pale."

"I'm fine." I held up a hand to stop his retort. "Really. I'm fine."

_You are not fine._

_He's going to hurt you._

The voice of my mother surprised me. I haven't heard that voice in weeks. And strangely, a small part of me believed her. I smiled reassuringly hoping he wouldn't ask me anymore questions. Insecurity sucks!

Then the main course - or rather, courses - arrived.

My eyes went wide as the staff settled everything on the table. Did we really order all this? I had no idea what half of it was! I think my stomach groaned as it got a whiff of the aroma. Shigure heard it and laughed, motioning to the veritable buffet. I dug in like a child let loose in a candy store.

Hunger trumps insecurity. Go figure.

"Do you like it?"

"It's amazing. Was this roasted in garlic?"

One of the staff stepped up quickly to answer. "Yes, miss. The chicken is first roasted, and then glazed in a light soy sauce."

"Can I have the recipe?" I should have been disgraced. My mouth was full. But the server didn't hesitate.

"I will talk to the chef, miss."

I must have asked about every dish. Shigure couldn't stop chuckling and the wait staff had to be exhausted till it was all said and done. But the food really was delicious.

There was no way I'd have been able to eat all this dressed in leather pants.

And the cook at the main house needed some new recipes.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," Shigure commented.

"Would either of you care for dessert?"

"Oh, yes. Definitely!"

"May we see a menu?"

I noticed the look on Shigure's face. He truly was enjoying watching me as I fawned over the food. But the smile on his face was knowing. He definitely had something planned. I should have called him on it, but it didn't feel right. He bought me this dress. He reserved this restaurant just for us. He did all this for me.

So why wasn't I completely enjoying it?

Shigure's ever curious eyes caught me in thought and I knew he was deep in thought himself. We briefly discussed the dessert menu, selecting two items to sample. Once the order was placed, there was a somewhat awkward silence between us.

"What are you thinking, Akito?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You look...tense."

I wouldn't deny it. "You know I'm not entirely comfortable in a dress. Especially one this beautiful."

"But it suits you," he replied, taking my hand in his. He raised it to his lips and lightly brushed his lips over my knuckles. "It's very complimentary."

I couldn't stop the blush that colored my cheeks. "Thank you. But can I make a suggestion?"

"Certainly."

"No more heels. They really do hurt."

He smiled, squeezing my hand. "Got it."

Dessert arrived as extravagantly as dinner. Each item was enough for two people. The chocolate cake was rich, and drenched in even more chocolate. The accompanying ice cream was the perfect balance.

"Hold still."

I held as still as possible as Shigure leaned over and gently removed a drop of ice cream from my lip. I smiled in thanks, trying not to groan as he stuck the finger in his mouth, tasting the ice cream and being deliberately sexy as he pulled the digit out. In retort, I dipped my finger in the ice cream and brought it to his lips. But when he opened his mouth, I dabbed it on his nose.

Then I leaned over and licked it off.

He was the one groaning as I sat back in my seat. Oh he looked like a man denied!

"Touche."

I smiled, digging into the second dessert. I admit I was smitten with what I'd done. Proud actually. Normally I wouldn't have kissed him in public let alone like ice cream from his nose. I felt happy. For a moment.

_He's going to hurt you._

Then I heard my mother's voice in my mind again, and all the happiness drained away.

Once dessert was over, the insecurity returned. Now what would happen? What did Shigure have planned? It's frightening not knowing what it was. I want to trust him, but I don't know. I'm scared.

Scared he'll get tired of me and leave me.

Scared we can't make it work.

"Akito, can I ask you something?"

Scared my mother may be right.

"That depends."

His eyebrows shot up in question. "On what?"

"On what the question is."

"I see." He leaned back in his seat. "Still angry over the housing debate?"

"I'd rather not discuss that here."

"What about the outfit? Are you angry I sent it to you? Is it not up to your standards?"

'That...was hurtful. "No. It's not that."

"Is it the younger cousins? Are they being mean again?"

That...was painful. "I expect that, Shigure. Will you just let me--?"

"Then what...? Are you still hurt because I slept with Ren?"

That...was it.

Suddenly, I was that little girl again. I could hear her screaming at me inside my head. _I hate you!_ And the more he ranted, the louder she got. I shook my head, tears stinging my eyes. How do I explain? Why couldn't he understand?

Why didn't I understand?

Pushing the chair backwards with as much force as possible, I ran from the restaurant.

--TO BE CONTINUED--

DISCLAIMER:  
Fruits Basket is owned by Natsuki Takaya/HAKUSENSHA - TV TOKYO - NAS - Fruba Project and licensed by FUNimation Productions, Ltd (for distribution in the USA and Canada). All copyrights go to them and not me. All characters are used here without permission. No money is being made from this story. Please do not sue.


	4. Too Much

WHEN I GROW UP  
A Fruits Basket Fanfic

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Many thanks to fellow furuba fan and LJ user, "loritakitochan," for the gentle push to write a more relaxed and romantic AkiGure fanfic. I hope this will be to your liking (and everyone else's). WARNING for LEMON content in later chapters. THIS IS A NON LEMON CHAPTER. SPOILERS for those unfamiliar with chapters 97/98 and the end of the manga. This chapter is told from Shigure's point of view. A Standard Disclaimer appears at the end of the chapter.

--

Chapter 4 – Too Much

--

I'm dumbfounded.

"What the--?!"

Stupefied.

"Akito!"

Confused as hell.

"Why..."

I blink and Akito's gone.

Was it something I said?

In an instant I realize, it is. And it was a really stupid thing to say. I hurt her bad, in more ways than one. But it's in the past. We've talked about it. We've agreed to forget about it.

Then I go and bring it up, just to piss her off.

That is why I said it. To piss her off. Forget the real reason why I asked her to dinner tonight. Why I went through all the trouble to reserve the restaurant just for us. Even with my hand on the tiny box in my pocket, I sneered in her face and revived a very nasty topic.

She kicked me out of the main house for it the last time.

She may do something much worse this time.

In the past few months, she's acted a bit strange. A bit more introverted than usual. With the revelation of her true self to the family, I can understand why she would be leery, perhaps scared. People she once confided in have turned on her. People she trusted have walked away as if she was nothing. And the people she was linked to most have all left her. Alone.

She's taken a lot upon herself, not because she had to, but because she wanted to. And it's a lot in my opinion. Perhaps too much to handle at once. She wants to change. I know this better than anyone, and I thought I was helping by spending more time with her. Treating her the way I've always wanted to. To be with her the way I've dreamed about all these years.

'And you go and piss her off. Shigure, your timing sucks!'

"This deserves to be in a book," I muttered, standing from my own seat.

Very quickly one of the waiters is there, asking if I'd like a box for the food. There isn't much left, except dessert. I ask him to box up what's left, not caring what goes in a box. I need to catch up to Akito.

But once I'm outside, she's nowhere to be found. Damn, I've done it this time. There's no sign of her, and I have no idea where to go.

"Shit." I sighed, placing both hands in my pockets. "Akito, where did you go?"

And with that tiny box at hand asked myself, 'why did I ruin a perfectly good evening?'

"What do I do now?"

Call the limo.

I really do need to thank Hatsuharu for setting me up with a cell phone. Otherwise, I would be screwed right now. I guess I'm screwed either way here.

What if she's lost? What if she's hurt? Physically speaking. What if someone's out there thinking of hurting her physically?

"Yes, sir?"

What if she won't speak to me again?

"Taki, I need help. Quick."

Thankfully the limo pulls up in front of the restaurant within minutes. Where was this guy parked? Well, that's his business. We have more important things to think about.

"Good evening, sir."

"Hey, Taki."

With a quick glance he notices we're one person short. "Where is Miss Akito?"

"That's why I need your help."

"Understood, sir." There's something in his glance that's a bit harsh, yet sympathetic. He's been with us on WAY too many dates. "Where to now?"

Maybe... Biting my lower lip, I point to the windshield. "Drive towards the shopping district. I have a hunch."

"I hope it's a good one, sir."

"Me, too."

One minute feels like an hour. Five minutes like five hours. And traffic, now that it's late, is not making travel any faster. Even if we are only going a few blocks. But once I see the shops with their bright signs coming closer, I feel a small bit of relief.

And when I look out the window, even more relief.

"Here! Pull over here."

"Yes, sir."

I've finally found her. Sitting in plain sight on a nearby bench. The crowds were closer to the shops and there was enough shadow that if one wasn't paying attention, she blended right in. Even the water fountain behind her seemed to camouflage itself in the twilight.

"Please wait here."

"Yes, sir."

The sound of my shoes on the pavement echoed in my ears as I walked. I'm certain she heard them, her body tensing as I draw near. Her head turns to the side, pretending to focus on something else. But it turns back, facing me even if her eyes are focused on the ground at her feet.

She said nothing when I sat beside her. Nothing to acknowledge my presence. But I knew she was aware. Her body straightened, shoulders pulling back. Her face darkened even more, her eyes catching me out of the corner and not really focusing on the cement beneath her. Her breathing caught and she sighed continuously, wringing her hands in her lap.

To everyone else, it probably appeared that we were people watching. Perfect strangers simply sharing a moment.

Maybe THAT should go into a book.

But both of our minds were running hundreds of miles per second. I wish I could've gotten into her head. Known what she was thinking. Even though I have a good idea what bothers her most, I always end to screw things up. You would think a pervert like me would have wooing down to an art. But with Akito, it's always been a challenge. One I could never walk away from.

I made a promise. I intended to keep it.

"Akito..."

"I'm sorry."

Her voice was low. Very low. But I heard every breath. Every sound. Even the heavy sigh that passed between her berry colored lips. I wanted to reach out to her. Take her hand. Comfort her. But my body refused to move.

"It's ok," I managed to say. It was partially my fault after all. Maybe now is a bad time to admit I have anger issues. "I shouldn't have said what I did."

Her sigh was again heavy. "It wasn't just that."

I waited. And waited. When she didn't continue, I asked, "What then?"

"I'm...I'm...not sure."

No. She knew. It was becoming clearer to me by the minute.

"Try."

She shook her head. "You...you can't possibly understand."

"Understand...what? That you're not the person you used to be?"

She looked at me, surprised. "Shigure..."

"That you're not as sure of yourself as you used to be? Not as assertive? Not as daring?"

She stood, crossing her arms and shaking her head. "Don't..."

"That you're not sure what to do as a woman? How to dress, how to act?"

"Stop..."

She covered her ears with her hands, but I wasn't backing down. I stood, towering over her. "That you're scared to death of the future. Of what might happen next?"

Her voice raised yet another decibel. "Stop it..."

"What don't I understand, Akito?" Now I was very angry. I wanted answers. "Tell me?!"

Honestly, I already knew. I just wanted to hear it from her.

"Stop! Just...stop. Please."

Because maybe if she'd just say it out loud, it would all be okay.

But instead of words, I received tears. Lots of them.

Then, to my horror, she started to collapse.

Arms flailing, she seemed to move in slow motion. I moved equally slow, hoping to catch her before she fell. Reaching out, I closed my eyes as my arms wrapped around her. I felt her body heat, her weight as we both moved towards the ground. Tears drenched my jacket enough to stain the shirt underneath. I held her tighter then, cradling her smaller form as she clung to me for dear life.

"H-how--?"

Then, my own tears started to fall.

"I love you, so very much."

Maybe...too much.

--TO BE CONTINUED--

DISCLAIMER:  
Fruits Basket is owned by Natsuki Takaya/HAKUSENSHA - TV TOKYO - NAS - Fruba Project and licensed by FUNimation Productions, Ltd (for distribution in the USA and Canada). All copyrights go to them and not me. All characters are used here without permission. No money is being made from this story. Please do not sue.


	5. A New Star Falls

WHEN I GROW UP  
A Fruits Basket Fanfic

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Many thanks to fellow furuba fan and LJ user, loritakitochan, for the gentle push to write a more relaxed and romantic AkiGure fanfic. I hope this will be to your liking (and everyone else's). WARNING for LEMON content. THIS IS A LEMON CHAPTER. SPOILERS for those unfamiliar with chapters 97/98 to the end of the manga. This chapter is told from Akito's point of view. A Standard Disclaimer appears at the end of the chapter.

--

Chapter 5 – A New Star Fall

--

"I love you, so very much."

He was crying.

"Shigure..."

I don't think I'd ever seen him cry, let alone felt it on my shoulder.

I was so shocked, I couldn't speak. What could I say? He'd hit everything right on the button. He was right. Gods, but I had issues. The man was more observant than I thought.

But he knew. He KNEW. Despite the fact that it was hard to hear, my body was suddenly flooded with relief.

"Let's get out of here," he said into my shoulder.

I could only nod as he lifted me without effort. Normally I would have argued. I can walk on my own two feet just fine! What if someone was laughing at me? But I didn't care. I just wanted to be held.

Taki appeared out of nowhere. I only knew because I heard him address Shigure as we approached the car. I'm not sure how we got inside or where Shigure told him to go. I remained in Shigure's grasp, curled up on his lap, listening to him as he tried to soothe me like a child.

And in that instant, I was taken back to that day.

The day he made a promise to me.

"You'll understand," Shigure had said. "Some day."

My father's voice echoed his. "You will understand one day."

"Understand what?" a tiny voice asked.

"Love," my father said, hugging me.

I felt Shigure's arms tighten around me and realized, slowly, that I was shaking. He moved under me, shoulder and arms trying to get out of his dinner coat. He did succeed, placing the coat around me. But I wasn't cold.

"Sir, we're here. Call me again if you need anything."

"Thanks, Taki. Good night."

"Good night."

We exited the car but again, I was swept up and carried down the sidewalk. I knew the walk like the back of my hand. Shigure's house came into view to confirm it. But instead of arguing...again...I let him hold me, inhaling the scent of him now all around me.

It wasn't until he sat me on my feet on the porch that I realized I'd never responded to him. He opened the door quickly and stepped inside to turn on a light. When he turned back to me, he opened his mouth the say something. Taking the opportunity, I placed my fingers over his mouth. He was confused, even as I managed a smile.

"I love you, too."

I don't think I've ever been kissed so thoroughly in my life.

And it didn't end until we reached his room, tore off each others clothes, and practically dropped onto his futon.

I did catch myself waiting to hear footsteps on the nearby staircase. Or hear clamoring in the kitchen. Noises I was used to hearing at one time. But the people who made them are no longer here. We were alone.

So what was I so afraid of before? Being alone with Shigure? Or being caught by one of his previous tenants?

They've moved on with their lives.

It was time to move on with mine.

For the first time since our more serious relationship began, I wasn't afraid. I wasn't worried.

Hell, after that kiss, I wasn't even thinking!

Hands and lips pressed against places that I can't name out loud. I expected him to kiss me again. Instead, his lips trailed downward against my neck. I expected him to touch my breast, squeeze it tightly. Instead, he lightly brushed his knuckles along my side. I expected this to be as hot and heavy as the kiss had been, as it usually was.

But this was a different Shigure. A caring, tender, and patient, Shigure. A Shigure I didn't know existed.

"Gure..."

"Shhh..."

And he was just a good as the Shigure I knew.

Hands moved downward, following his lips. I tried to encourage him as always, wanting him to move faster. But he refused my touch, pushing away my conquesting hands and continuing his leisurely journey. It was torture. I wanted to explode. I wanted him inside me now.

And when I almost came just from on kiss to my bellybutton, I didn't want him to stop.

One finger eased inside of me and moved as slowly as the rest of him. I calmed myself a little, just to experience the sensations. And as he kept moving languidly, I decided to try it to.

Slowly trailing my hands down his sides, I reached for his hardened member. Lightly I touched him, surrounding his warmth with one hand. I felt him groan against my stomach. The sound was music to my ears. He countered by inserting another finger into my melting center.

Gods it felt great!

I answered by moving my hand up and down, but I barely brushed his skin, loosening my grip. He swallowed hard, pressing a kiss against my shoulder, and inserted a third finger inside me. I thought I was going to launch into space and let go of him so I could go flying.

Who knew slowing down would feel so damn good!

"Oh gods..."

"I think you're ready now."

"Gure..."

As slowly as he moved before, I felt his shaft pushing into me. Inch by inch, I gripped him hard with my inner muscles. My body wanted to hold him there, especially when he pushed in that final inch. I was panting and sweating from the effort of holding back. But then, I wasn't really holding back. Each part of him had been en experience like no other. I simply didn't want him to leave.

I whimpered when he made the first thrust. Gasped at second. Mumbled for more after the third. Moaned for the fourth and fifth. And I practically sung opera as he set a steady pace for the both of us.

The feelings were so overwhelming; it no longer mattered if he was going slow or fast. I felt him inside me, stroking me both inside and out. He could've stayed there forever, doing whatever he wanted as I exploded over and over.

Then...there was nothing.

When I awoke, the room was saturated in gray. Was it morning? What time is it?

Wrapping the sheet around me, I carefully removed myself from Shigure's grasp. He lay on his side, one arm tucked under his head while the other laid across the mattress where I once was. His breathing was even, slow. I smiled at him, moving a piece of unruly hair away from his eyes before moving away to the window.

The house was strangely quiet, despite more expectations. No noise from upstairs. No noise in the kitchen. No noise period.

Well, save for the light snoring behind me.

I couldn't help but smile. I felt...free. At peace. And it wasn't just the sex that had done that.

Love had helped too.

A light flashed across the sky, drawing my attention. As the star fell, I made another wish. A wish for a happy future. For a better life.

For more sex.

Hey, it's good!

The sheets rustled behind me. It was still a little dark to see, and then a tiny light pierced the shadows. I opened my mouth to say "good morning" but Shigure spoke first.

"You're not a prisoner here."

After all that we just shared, it was a cruel thing to say. True, but cruel. Did I really look that desperate to leave? I kept my gaze towards the window as I replied, "I know, it's just...there are so many memories." My smile was retarded, the look on my face awkward. "And some of them not so good."

The sheets moved behind me. "Is that why you won't move in with me?"

My shrug was small, my head tilting to one side. "Yeah, for the most part."

I heard more movement behind me, and when I turned around, Shigure was digging through our clothes. I watched as he finally found his jacket, his hands digging through the pocket. The tip of his tongue was clenched between his lips, making the whole scene adorable.

Finding what he was looking for he turned to me with a box in his hand. "So I guess buying you this was a bit premature."

Slowly he opened the box, and my heart stopped.

"I wouldn't say...oh my...it's beautiful." He placed the box in my hands. "You bought this for me?"

"Hey, I'm supposed to ask the questions here." He smiled, taking the ring from the box and holding it between us. "Akito..."

"Yes."

"But I haven't even--!"

"You don't have to."

His smile reminded me of a much younger Shigure. "Humor me?"

I sighed. There was no saying "no" to that face. Sitting back a little further, I cleared my throat and said, "You were saying..."

He took a deep breath and replied, "Akito, will you marry me?"

"That sounded a bit lame."

He shrugged, fidgeting slightly. "This wasn't the way I planned it."

I looked to the window. Was my wish going to be answered so quickly?

"Aki..."

"Yes," I finally said, a broad smile lit my face s he placed the ring on my finger. "But..."

His grip tightened on my hand. He looked at me, horrified. "But?"

"We won't live here."

"Can't we discuss this later?"

"And we won't live at the main house," I stated.

Fear was replaced by curiosity. And quickly. How did he do that? He kissed my hand, arching an eyebrow in question.

"What do you have in mind?"

What, indeed.

Standing on my knees, I moved closer to him. "We'll discuss it tomorrow."

Wrapping his arms around me, he rested his forehead against mine. I giggled as his fingers tickled their way down my spine towards my bottom. He lifted me just a few inches so I could sit on his lap. "Then what shall we talk about right now?"

Framing his face in my hands, I kissed him. Hard. It was going to be a long road ahead. But I didn't want to worry about that now. I wanted something else. Something that didn't involve words.

"Oh gods...Akito..."

Besides, there was nothing more he could say after that.

--TO BE CONTINUED--

DISCLAIMER:  
Fruits Basket is owned by Natsuki Takaya/HAKUSENSHA - TV TOKYO - NAS - Fruba Project and licensed by FUNimation Productions, Ltd (for distribution in the USA and Canada). All copyrights go to them and not me. All characters are used here without permission. No money is being made from this story. Please do not sue.


	6. When Wishes Come True

WHEN I GROW UP  
A Fruits Basket Fanfic

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Many thanks to fellow furuba fan and LJ user, loritakitochan, for the gentle push to write a more relaxed and romantic AkiGure fanfic. THIS IS A NON-LEMON CHAPTER and the final one for this story. SPOILERS for those unfamiliar with chapters 97/98 to the end of the manga. Told from Shigure's point of view, and takes place approximately five (5) years from the end of the previous chapter. A Standard Disclaimer appears at the end of the chapter.

--

Chapter 6 - When Wishes Come True

--

Never in a million years did I think the jyuunishi would ever be together in the same place. Especially once the curse had been lifted. Everyone went their separate ways. Away from the evil that once controlled them.

Could I blame them?

"Shigure! Over here!"

My fight against our family curse was for one person and one person only. The love of my life. Not for them. Not even for me, though I'm sure some felt otherwise.

Never did I think we'd survive such hardship. But the younger generation, especially, were none the worse for it. I think change came at just the right time for most of them.

"Right hand yellow."

"That's your left, Tohru-kun!"

"Ah! Gomen!"

Yuki was now working on a doctorate degree at a European school. He's engaged to his high school sweetheart as well. Kuragi-san may be stern, but she's perfect for him. I knew the kid had it in him.

Okay...maybe not.

Kyo and Tohru now share a room a Kazuma's. Tohru's friend, Saki, moved in, too. Tohru's working at a restaurant in town and hoping to save enough to someday open one of her own. Kyo's running the dojo. And Kazuma gets to relax with a new, younger girlfriend who's almost as lazy as me. Lucky bastard.

"Momiji-kun, what's next?"

"Left foot green."

Momiji had gone to school in Germany and was apprenticing at his father's office. He was dating too, but I'm not sure how that's going seeing as arrived alone today.

"It's already on green."

"Then pick another spot, Haru."

"Yes, dear."

Haru and Rin had fallen off my radar. I got cards and letters now and again, but I think their travels were rather therapeutic. And fun. At least they look happy. Happier. A result of finding one's self, I suppose.

"That's the wrong color, Kisa-chan!"

"I can't...reach it, Hiro-kun."

Kisa and Hiro. Our youngest, have grown up so much. Now in college, they've gone their separate ways. But they were friends. And they were happy. Did I mention they've grown up? I feel old just thinking about it.

"Oh no, Ryoko is--!"

"Rem, too."

"Ritsu, please stop them!"

Ritsu surprised everyone by proposing to Mit-chan. They've only been dating for -- what -- years?! But my former editor is a patient woman. And she thought Ritsu was worth it. Still, I wish he'd dress more like a man. Some things never change.

"Got 'em!"

"Kagura-san--?"

"I've got Rem! He's a stinker...like his father."

"Hey!"

Kagura's working at one of the Sohma offices. If Akito's correct, she's up for a promotion. A big one. I always knew she'd go far if she applied herself. Surprisingly, she has become much...softer. A little more feminine and certainly calmer. Being married will do that.

"Thanks, Ri-chan. I'll take, Ryoko."

"I think she's a trouble maker like her mother."

"Them's fighting words, husband."

Kureno married Tohru's friend, Arisa Uotani three years ago. Their daughter, Ryoko, was the second of a new generation for this family. Not surprisingly, Rem, Kyo and Tohru's son, was first.

"Right hand red!"

"Kisa-chan, your elbow!"

"Aha! Another one down."

"Aya, don't get cocky."

"Hai, hai, Ha-chan."

Aya and Hatori are the same as always. Aya still runs his store, while Ha-san still has his practice. However, he's opened it up to more than just the Sohma family. Business is good, for both of them. But neither of them are married. Happily getting laid, but unmarried. It's funny, I sometimes feel out of place with them.

Me being the married man of the three, that is.

I really thought it would never happen.

"Gure! Come join us!"

And never in my dreams did I think I'd see Ayame playing Twister. I bet the former snake was winning too.

"Aya, your footing!"

"Aha! You're out!"

"I slipped!"

Just shows what I know.

"Shigure, can you come help me for a second?"

Chuckling, I answered, ⌠I'll be right there."

Making my way into the house, I walked into our newly remodeled kitchen. Only the third in a line of arduous tasks completed since we moved into the summer home two years ago. The home has been in the family for decades, but in desperate need of some repairs. We'd already fixed up the bedroom, and completely rearranged the bathroom. The kitchen was done at my wife's urging. She'd been watching too many cooking shows and demanded a more modern space.

The deck was next on the list.

Or so I was told.

"Dadada!"

"Hey, kiddo."

Akito stood at the counter, peeling vegetables for tonight's dinner. Most of the meal was complete, only a few things were left. She smiled at me as I wrapped my arms around her, kissing her on the cheek. "Who won the Twister game," she asked.

"Not Aya."

"Go figure."

A few steps away and excited voice chanted, "DADADADA!"

"Coming, Henko."

I released my wife and moved to the high chair my son currently used as a playpen. He had a stuffed snake in one hand and a stuffed dragon in the other. Gifts from his "uncles".

"DA!"

"Come here, little man," I said, lifting him from his chair. Barely a year old and he was heavier than a stack of my books. His hair was starting to really grow in, too. When did that happen? It's going to be dark brown, like mine. I couldn't help but smile.

"Mommom,"

Akito turned from the counter and kissed him on the cheek. "I hear you, sweetheart."

She's so wonderful, my wife. For a woman who didn't want to be a mother, she's really embraced the role. I think her lonely childhood plays a big part. She's so different from her own mother. So different from whom she used to be. She's grown a lot. Her father would be glad.

I know I am.

"Should I take him outside?"

"Just don't let him in the sand."

"But he loves the sand," I interject.

"Hmm, so do you." She kissed me chastely. "I know."

Very glad.

The backdoor opened and footsteps could be heard coming toward the kitchen.

"How long before we eat?" Momiji had come into the house, his head sticking out into the doorway.

"Need any help?" That was Kisa.

"Could you start setting up the tables," Akito asked.

They both smiled. "Got it!"

I laughed to myself, following them out of the kitchen. Nope, never thought it would happen.

We have our life together. Our son. Our wish. We have all the time in the world to grow up.

Together.

--FIN--

DISCLAIMER:  
Fruits Basket is owned by Natsuki Takaya/HAKUSENSHA - TV TOKYO - NAS - Fruba Project and licensed by FUNimation Productions, Ltd (for distribution in the USA and Canada). All copyrights go to them and not me. All characters are used here without permission. No money is being made from this story. Please do not sue.


End file.
